


Kitchen Magic

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen, except under special circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Magic

Jensen walks into the house to the shrill sound of the smoke detector going off, two dogs barking their heads off, and Jared frantically running around trying calm them and get the alarm to shut up at the same time. It all looks very chaotic and not a little bit adorable, and Jensen leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed, grinning.

Jared finally gets the smoke detector to turn off by madly waving a notebook at it, and then turns back to quiet Harley and Sadie. He catches sight of Jensen and scowls. “You could have helped, you know.”

“What, and miss this highly entertaining show?” Smirking, Jensen pushes off of the doorframe and walks over to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he murmurs against his lips, and Jared pushes him away with another scowl that looks like it’s trying not to be a laugh. “What were you trying to do, anyway?”

“Uh…” Jared’s face reddens and he glances toward the kitchen with a wince that definitely gets Jensen’s attention.

“Dude…you weren’t trying to _cook_ , were you? C’mon, Jare, we’ve talked about this.”

“It wasn’t anything big!” Jared protests. “I just…wanted to make something for both of us, since you had that meeting today and I figured you’d be tired, and I figured even _I_ couldn’t screw up pasta.”

Jensen laughs warmly, both touched by Jared’s thoughtfulness, and amused because yes, if anyone can screw up a simple dish of pasta, it would be Jared Padalecki. The man could probably burn _cereal_.

“All right, let’s go see the damage. Seriously, why I even give you access to my kitchen…”

“Your kitchen? _Your_ kitchen?” Jared sputters incredulously, following him into the spacious kitchen that really, he shouldn’t ever go into without an accompanying supervisor. Jensen shoots him a raised eyebrow and then looks pointedly at the pot in the sink, still smoking, globs of something that may have been spaghetti in another lifetime flowing out in messy goops. “All right…you may have a point,” he concedes with another wince.

Jensen laughs and pulls open the refrigerator door, shaking his head fondly as he searches the shelves for something quick and easy to make them. He’s contemplating either omelets or heating up the leftover lasagna when hands grasp at his waist and tug him back, spinning him and then pushing him against the door as it closes. “Jared -” he starts, but doesn’t have time to get anything else out before Jared’s mouth is on his and his brain short-circuits. This thing between them hasn’t been going on for long, and a single kiss can still send him reeling when he _is_ expecting it, let alone when it charges at him like an oncoming freight train.

A low moan works its way up from his throat as Jared’s tongue plunders his mouth, and a warm hand tugs at his button-down shirt until it comes untucked, then skates up his side and curls around to his back, pressing them closer together.

When Jared pulls away to begin nibbling at his neck, he lets his head fall back to the refrigerator door behind him and makes a helpless little sound. “Jare… we really should eat something,” he manages to gasp out even as his hands are reaching out, grabbing at Jared’s hips and pulling him forward.

“Yeah…” Jared agrees, his own hands moving to the front of Jensen’s shirt. He doesn’t even attempt the buttons, just shoves it up and over Jensen’s head as he murmurs, “Yeah, we definitely should,” and drops a biting kiss to Jensen’s shoulder that has his hips thrusting involuntarily. He drops to his knees and uses nimble fingers to quickly undo Jensen’s belt, tugging it off as he pops open the button of his jeans and drags the zipper down.

Jensen lets his hand fall to Jared’s hair, running his fingers through the too-long strands as he tries to draw a full breath. “Jared, c’mon…”

“Oh, now you’re all eager for it? What about dinner?” Jared grins even as he’s pushing Jensen’s pants down and nuzzling at the boxer-clad hardness in front of him.

“Oh my god, I _hate_ you,” Jensen gasps, fingers clenching in Jared’s hair.

“Uh huh. Sure you do.” Jared pulls back, makes to stand. “Well, if that’s the case, I guess I shouldn’t bother finishing this…”

Jensen actually _whimpers_. “Please… Jared, fucking hell, _please_.”

Jared smirks, but stops moving away and drops back down instead. Jensen ignores the wave of relief that flows through him. It’s not like he ever actually thought Jared would leave him hanging – he doesn’t have it _in_ him to be that evil. But still. The relief is there, despite that knowledge.

And then coherent thought again flows away altogether as Jared slides his boxers down and a deft tongue swipes over his dick. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he mutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head back again. His fingers are still fisted tightly in Jared’s hair, his other hand grasping at the side of the fridge door he’s leaning against.

Jared laughs, his breath ghosting over Jensen’s length, and just before Jensen can work up the words to beg Jared to stop being such a goddamn tease, his lips slide over the head of his dick, and then _holy mother of god_ is all Jensen can think as Jared takes him down completely. He’s shoving himself forward before he can think to stop himself, but Jared just _takes_ it, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking, his tongue swirling over and around and doing things that make Jensen fucking _crazy_ , and _god_ , he hadn’t even known Jared was capable of this.

It doesn’t take long before he’s spiraling, and he doesn’t even have time to warn Jared before the most intense orgasm he’s felt pretty much ever overtakes him, and he’s shooting down Jared’s throat, pulsing out so hard he sees stars.

When it’s over, Jared pulls back with a wet _pop!_ and grins up at Jensen, eyes bright and happy and just so damn _Jared_ , that he has no choice but to pull him up and kiss him, hard and wet and perfect.

Jared pulls back after a long moment, leans his forehead against Jensen’s and breathes raggedly for a few second. “So…” he finally manages. “Dinner first, and then for dessert, we go upstairs?”

Jensen smiles and moves away, tugging Jared toward the stairs. “Let’s just skip straight to the good part,” he says, and Jared seems to be right on board with that plan.


End file.
